Arata Kagami
is one of the main protagonists of Kamen Rider Kabuto. He was also the second man to become . History He started out a low-level field agent of ZECT who's responsible for filming battles. He also works with Hiyori at Bistro La Salle. He has a good heart but is hot-blooded and will often act without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. During the first episode, Kagami attempted to become Kabuto with a Rider Belt but failed as the Kabuto Zecter had chosen Tendou. He joined ZECT in order to avenge his younger brother who was killed by Worms. He was later confronted by Bellcricetus Worm, the Worm that had killed and mimicked his brother, Kagami could not bring himself to kill the Worm as he thought it would be killing the last remnants of his brother. Kabuto would also not kill the Worm until Kagami made the choice to allow him to kill the Worm. Kagami was later chosen by the TheBee Zecter to become Kamen Rider TheBee after it rejected the previous user, Sou Yaguruma, and reacted to his desperation to protect the wounded Shadow members. Kagami, however, gave up his role as TheBee after he was torn between the orders of ZECT to eliminate Kabuto and his budding friendship towards Tendou. He later realized that Tendou did not want a friendship with him—after accepting this fact and renewing his pledge to destroy all Worms, Tendou let him back into his life. He was later framed by Shun Kageyama as being a traitor to ZECT, but this was simply to lure the real traitor out. He would have died if Tendou had not saved him. This incident ignites Kagami's will to destroy Worms on his own. Although he is given a chance to test the Gatack Zecter, he was attacked by it when it rejected him. When Kagami goes to rescue the young boy Makoto, whom he met in the warehouse, Makoto's true form is revealed to be Tarantes Worm, who kills Kagami and leaves quickly. After the Worm leaves, a mystery man appears and equips Kagami's lifeless body with a Zecter belt. Kagami then revives due to the capability of the ZECT belt's energy field. Later, Kagami calls upon the Gatack Zecter and goes on to fight the Tarantes Worm only to be saved by him in the end by shielding him from the explosion detonated by the Shadow Troopers. This convinces him that Worms have a humane side to them; but is mocked when Kabuto tells him he's "naive as usual." Gatack tells Kabuto that he is who he is and nothing can change that. His design looks similar to Kabuto's except he has mandible horns and is colored blue with red eyes. The voice of Gatack Zecter differs from the other Zecters. He decides to work together with Misaki and Tadokoro to find out the truth of the Masked Rider Project after he confronted Mishima. During a battle, Kagami discovered the true identity of Tsurugi Kamishiro (Kamen Rider Sasword). After seeing Tsurugi's devotion to avenge his sister, Kagami decided to protect Tsurugi. This eventually caused a fight between Gatack and Kabuto to prevent Kabuto from killing Tsurugi. After this, Kagami and Tendou witnessed the transformation of Hiyori to a Worm. Despite her being a Worm, Kagami works together with Tendou to protect her. But their results end in failure as Hiyori disappears with the man in the iron mask. This incident leads Tendou into joining ZECT in order to destroy it from within and also starts collecting Zecters. Kagami does not believe in Tendou's method of collecting all the Zecters so he can save Hiyori. This eventually sparks a furious fight between Gatack and Kabuto, which Gatack ends up losing. Tendou wants Kagami to give up the Gatack Zecter but Kagami refuses, stating that Riders are meant to protect humans. Kagami is seemingly destroyed by Cammarus Worm in episode 34, but he is saved when Hyper Kabuto uses the Hyper Zecter, although unsure of its function, to reverse the flow of time and save his life. Even after this Tendou still told Kagami that they will fight one day to finish things. Kagami is told by the ZECT HQ to protect Daigo Tachikawa at first, but Kagami soon discovers he is a Worm, but realizes then he realizes again that Daigo is not a Worm that destroys humans. Kagami later finds Daigo again, this time taking him to Tsurugi's house to heal him. However, after the short confrontation, Daigo realizes Tsurugi is a Worm and uses the Sasword Zecter to escape from him. Kagami was referred to by Tachikawa as "Arata Kagami, the one chosen by the god of battle". This was also shown in the report found at Area X. During the battle with Cochlea Worm, Kabuto’s Red Shoes System activates, which leaves Gatack alone to try and stop him. Ultimately succeeding, they are attacked by the Hopper Riders shortly after and are defeated horribly. In the end however, Kagami and Tendou make a promise with each other, if Tendou goes berserk again and tries to kill Hiyori, Kagami will kill him, vice versa. Tendou also no longer wants to own the Gatack Zecter, for no one would be able to stop him if Kagami were to ever disappear. Kagami's suspicions about ZECT begin to grow during episode 41 when they unknowingly escort a group of Natives. When they are attacked by a group of Salis Worms, the Natives attempt to escape, referring to Gatack as "The Top's son". Confused, he is the first one to meet Reiji Nogi, the executive class Worm that was able to defeat him in one attack. Kagami then goes to his father, and he tells him the origin of ZECT. Kagami discovers that the Natives came to Earth 35 years ago and made an agreement to help create the Masked Rider System. In turn, ZECT would help protect the Natives against the Worms that would arrive later. His father tells him that his soul now belongs to the Natives, and Kagami needs to be the one to carry it on. After hearing this, Kagami begins to fear that his sole existence is to be the catalyst for defeating Worms. Kagami's faith is further shattered when he discovers Tadakoro is a Native, thanks to the accidental exposure of AMB (Anti Mimic Bomb) gas. Shocked and dismayed, Kagami continues to wonder about why Tadokoro hid this secret, and so he is unable to fight. In turn, he is defeated by both some Salis Worms and Nogi in a matter of minutes. Kagami is eventually led off by Misaki, but he is still angry at Tadakoro for hiding the fact that he is a Native. During episode 42, Kagami is chosen as the negotiator to rescue the Natives. Nogi has demanded that ZECT give up their last AMB and they will release the Natives, along with Tadakoro. Kagami, still angry at ZECT refuses and even gives up his Gatack Buckle. However, after Tendou talks to him, he realizes that his father wanted him to save the Natives, but at the time keeping the AMB. Realizing that he needs to catch his father's feelings, Kagami goes and meets Mishima, taking the AMB from him . Through trick and trap, they are able to rescue the Natives and protect the AMB, although Kagami is once again defeated by Nogi. Tendou arrives on the scene and displays his new power as he uses the Perfect Zecter Gun Mode to defeat Cassis Worm Dimidius. After patching things up with Tadokoro, Kagami once again has a brighter outlook on life. While playing again at the baseball field, Kagami meets his father again, who shows that he does indeed love Kagami and plays catch with him. In turn, Kagami is finally able to accept his father's feelings. Soon after, Kagami meets Cassis Worm Gladius in battle, and his Rider Kick attack goes horribly wrong, with the kick being returned against Kagami. It is later discovered that Gladius and his Worm army are planning to assault Area Z, the place where the original Masked Rider System was created. After leaving the Hospital, Kagami discovers that Tendou is planning to lose to Dark Kabuto in order to find Hiyori's whereabouts, and immediately finds Tendou, shouting the sense back into him. Despite this, Tendou states that he cannot fight for Hiyori anymore, as she is happier with the fake. Kagami however, believes that Hiyori is trying to protect Tendou, and tells him that he needs to go after her. After Tendou leaves for Hiyori's world, Kagami goes on to fight Cassis Worm. He meets Kageyama who has once again become TheBee, but their attacks fail, and Nogi defeats them once more. Tendou is able to return to the battle before Tadokoro detonated Area Z. Gatack, Kick Hopper, and Kabuto then execute a three-way Rider Kick, effectively neutralizing Cassis Worm who was then destroyed by Hyper Kabuto. Gatack is called upon to fight the Worms that are constantly appearing, but he is sidetracked after discovering that Misaki has agreed to Tsurugi's request for a date. Unwilling to tell her that Tsurugi is a Worm, he follows them on their date, only to discover that Tsurugi does indeed lose control, forcing Kagami to save Misaki. Despite this, both Tsurugi and Misaki end up being completely infuriated at Kagami. Misaki is astonished that Kagami knew all along Tsurugi was a Worm, but never told her. Tsurugi is mad at Kagami for similar reasons, that even though Kagami knew all this, he never told him. Kagami finally tells Tendou of Tsurugi's true identity later, but still believes that he isn't entirely evil. Tendou on the other hand, decides to defeat him, as with all other Worms. After rushing off to meet Clipeus once again, Scorpio Worm rises from the sea and assaults Kagami. Kagami, unwilling to fight his friend, gets defeated. Meeting Tsurugi again, Kagami tries to convince him to live as a human again, handing him Misaki's present. However, Tsurugi punches Kagami out instead, and takes the Gatack Zecter. Kidnapping Kagami, Tsurugi attempts to destroy all the Zecters, but fails as Kagami and Tendou are able to regain their Zecters. While Tendou goes to fight Scorpio Worm, Kagami takes on one of the Clipeuses, effectively defeating him with a Rider Kick. Kagami's father Riku has finally announced to the world, saying that the Worm threat is finally over. Kagami is given the task of delivering the necklaces that can warn humans when a Worm is near. However, he meets conflict in Tendou when Tendou states that there is something desperately wrong with the device. After multiple conflicts, Kagami is finally able to confront Tendou, but Tendou escapes, and only leaves an injured Renge behind. This leaves Kagami, Todokoro, and Misaki even more furious at Tendou for his unexplainable actions. Later on, Kagami encounters Tendou once more and demands to know his reasons for destroying the necklaces. Tendou states that they are turning humans into Natives; not believing this, Kagami and Tendou do battle. With the help of the ZECTroopers, Kabuto is defeated. After defeating Kabuto, Kagami receives a call from Misaki, telling him that Mishima has taken over ZECT. Kagami then goes to rescue his father, who tells him that no matter what, he must believe Kabuto and fight alongside him. During the final stage, Kagami finally realizes that the necklaces, along with Mishima's broadcast signals, are changing humans into Natives. After knowing Mishima's evil plot, Misaki and Tadokoro aided him. Kagami confronted Mishima and Negishi, only to be defeated by Mishima and is almost killed, until Tendou arrives on the scene. Kagami realizes that they are the only ones who can save the world now, and must do it no matter what. Together with Hyper Kabuto, they are able to destroy Mishima, thus ensuring the safety of the world. Within his last moments, Mishima collides with the meteorite, setting off an explosion and ruining their entire operation. After realizing the battle is over, he removes the Gatack Zecter, and letting it go, watches it fly away with the Kabuto Zecter to an unknown destination. Kagami then falls to the ground with exhaustion, and as he is relaxing smiles, realizing the battle is finally over. After hearing Tendou`s words and finishing it for him, Tadokoro, Misaki, and Renge arrive. Misaki gives a hug to Kagami. Renge does the same to Tendou, giving both great surprise. Tadokoro stands to the side and smiles in victory. During the epilogue, it is shown that Kagami now lives a normal life as a police man, with his father still watching over him. As he is crossing children across the street, a young girl asks him, "Where did the man who walks Heaven's Path go?" Kagami smiles and replies that Tendou is currently out buying tofu. Kagami then looks to Tendou's house which he and the girl are standing in front of them at the sky in wonder. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Gatack was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. He was only seen being defeated by Gokai Red (with Kamen Riders Knight, Black, G3, Hibiki and Zolda). It's unknown if he reappeared or not during the final battle. 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File Kagami is one of a group of five characters from Kabuto who appear hosting the 35th Masked Rider Anniversary File, a collection of five featurettes shown during episodes 23 through 27 of Kabuto, this segment acted as a look back to the Kamen Rider franchise and an early advertisement for the ''God Speed Love'' movie. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kagami appears as Kamen Rider Gatack and Kamen Rider TheBee, sharing his Rider power with Yaguruma and Kageyama. His Hyper form also available but his only finisher is the Hyper Kick. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Gatack appears in All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 as an unlockable character. Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider Gatack appears as a Second Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Fighting Style Despite being only a field agent, he frequently takes on Worms armed only with his standard-issue collapsible pistol, or picks up a Machine Bladegun from a fallen ZECT Trooper. It is interesting to note that he is the first ZECT Agent to kill a Worm on his own by impaling it with the retractable bayonet of a Machine Bladegun on one occasion, and once with "Clocked-Up" help from Kabuto on another, which lead to a brief moment of bragging and re-telling the events which took place repeatedly, albeit with some exaggerations made and motivated other ZECT Troopers to join in. Forms He first fights as Kamen Rider TheBee. Later, he then transforms into Kamen Rider Gatack. *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192cm * Rider Weight: 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. }} - Gatack= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 134kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa. This is Gatack's default form, armed with the to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Gatack's line of sight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Gatack Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the command. - Rider= Rider Form *'Rider Height': 194cm *'Rider Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 36m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s *'Finisher Power': 19t is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form that closely resembles the stag beetle motif. In this form, Gatack has access to the command which allows Gatack to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing a button three times on the belt in succession, Gatack can perform his tachyon-powered , a jumping roundhouse kick. Gatack also has a attack, where he takes the and uses them to perform a scissor-like cutting attack. - Hyper= Hyper Form *'Rider Height': 197cm *'Rider Weight': 104kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10t *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 49m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4.2s *'Finisher Power': 30t Gatack's was only seen in the Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Battle DVD Birth of Hyper Gatack. This form is capable of performing Hyper Clock Up to move at a greater speed than the regular Clock Up that even races through time and also allows Hyper Gatack to perform the Hyper Kick attack when his Rider Power is brought to the maximum, same as Kabuto's Hyper Form. The only differences between his Rider and Hyper Forms in looks, is a bigger chestplate and larger Stag Beetle Horns on his helmet. When he activates Hyper Clock Up, his chest plate color turns from red to yellow. Hyper Gatack also appears in the Kamen Rider Kabuto PS2 video game. }} }} Equipment Device *Gatack Zecter - Transformation device for Gatack *Rider Belt - Transformation Belt for Gatack *TheBee Zecter - Transformation device for TheBee *Rider Brace - Transformation Brace for TheBee *Hyper Zecter - Transformation device for Gatack to become Hyper Form. Weapons *Gatack Vulcan - Gatack's personal weapons in Masked Form *Gatack Double Calibur - Gatack's personal weapons in Rider Form Vehicles *Gatack Extender - Gatack's Rider Machine Relationship * Allies: ** Souji Tendou: At first, he considered Souji as a weird person but later wanted to befriend with him. After his fail effort to become his friend, Arata marked him as his rival who he wants to surpass. In the end, he become the best friend for Souji. ** Yuzuki Misaki: Yuzuki is the most trusted ally on his team to make a move and working together to fight Worms secretly with their own way. ** Shuichi Tadokoro: Shuichi also the most trusted person on his team to save people from Worms' harm. There is one time he rejected Shuichi due his true identity as Native, but later he reconciled with him. ** Hiyori Kusakabe: At first, it is looked like Arata cares Hiyori as friend. But later revealed that he is in love with her (as a proof in Kabuto movie which is taken on pre-Alternate timeline), even still accepting her as Native. He and Souji keep the secret about her true identity. ** Jyuka Tendou: He befriend with Jyuka despite Souji's reluctant of having Jyuka as his friend. He also cares Jyuka like his own sister. ** Yumiko Takemiya: His boss at part time job. There are times she helps Arata to get closer to Hiyori. ** Daisuke Kazama: Arata marked him as weird as Souji. They have no close relationship as Arata only have a conversation with him for joining Zecter and help on certain incident. ** Tsurugi Kamishiro: He is the first Rider to befriend in unfortunate way. Arata cares so much about Tsurugi and tried to keep secret about himself as Scorpion Worm. ** Jiiya: Jiiya entrusts Arata about Tsurugi's forbidden secret and both always discuss about what to do with Tsurugi for times. ** Renge Takatori: At first, Arata and Renge had a very bad relationship. Arata dislike her childlish attitude while Renge dislike Arata for being a clumsy senior. But later, their relationship as formidable ally is made during the incident of Ghost at school when Arata tried to cheer up students when they were trapped in bus with mists which was Worm's attack * Family: ** Riku Kagami: Arata at first have a hatred with his own father because of his emotionless of the death of Ryo Kagami, his second son. But after learning more truth about what has Riku through, Arata finally have their relationship as family once more. ** Ryo Kagami: Arata cares so much of his young brother. After his death, Arata determined to hunt almost all Worms that existed * Hated: ** Masato Mishima: Arata has a long dislike about Masato, especially after learning what kind of person exactly he is. During the final battle, Arata is so determined to finish him for good. Behind the scenes Portrayal Arata Kagami is portrayed by . As Kamen Riders Gatack and TheBee, his suit actor was . Notes *The motif of Gatack is that of a "Kuwagatamushi" or stag beetle. *The name is a portmanteau of "kuwa'gata'" and "at'tack'". *Gatack is considered the Secondary Rider of Kabuto despite being the fifth Rider seen in the show. This is probably due to his frequent appearances in the series especially with the main Rider, as well as his theme (Kuwagatamushi), which is often portrayed as the "counterpart" of Kabutomushi. Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Police Category:Relatives Category:Heroes Category:Revived Riders Category:Kabuto Characters